finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Counter (ability)
.]] '''Counter' (カウンター, Kauntā), also known as Retaliate and Counterattack, is a recurring support ability in the Final Fantasy series, typically belonging to the Monk job or monk-type characters. A character with Counter will automatically attack the opponent who initiated the attack. In some incarnations, this negates the damage from the attacking opponent, while in other versions, the attacked player will take damage and then immediately perform a counter-attack. In games with an ATB gauge, a counter attack does not affect the speed of the gauge nor does it change how close it is to being full. Magic Counter is a similar ability that allows the character to counter magical attacks. Appearances ''Final Fantasy III Retaliate is the Monk's job command. The command will allow the user to counterattack the next hit they take at double the damage they receive, while increasing the user's defense plus their current Job Level. Final Fantasy IV Counter is an Augment Ability given by Yang's wife after the battle in Fabul. It can only be given to one character. When physically attacked, a character with the Counter ability will quickly hit back with another attack. Unlike other games, the ''Final Fantasy IV counter will always work, making it highly effective, especially when combined with Cecil's Cover or the Draw Attacks Augment. The Counter will react with whatever ability is in the top slot of the command list, with no charge time. This allows Rydia to counter with an instant Meteor or Bahamut, for instance, though it still consumes MP. Many enemies and bosses also have counter abilities. The original SNES versions of the game include a bug where enemies fail to counterattack, even if they are meant to. There are a number of commands that deal a physical or magical attack, but are not considered as such causing monsters to not react. For instance, the Larva monster does not respond to Tellah's Recall command (casts a random spell) and the Needler does not respond to Rosa's Aim command. These bugs are fixed in Advance remake. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Yang has the command Cover-Counter, which combines the technique Cover with Counter. Choosing the command will allow Yang to choose one ally to use Cover on. However, unlike Cover, upon absorbing the hit for the ally, Yang will use Counter. Yang will not automatically Cover an ally with low HP, like Cecil does. Final Fantasy V Counter is a Level 4 ability for the Monk class, learned for 60 ABP. When equipped, it allows a player to counter-attack physical attacks, but the player will still take damage from those attacks. Final Fantasy VI The Relic Black Belt allows the wearer to counter-attack against physical attacks, but the player still takes damage. Cyan's level two Bushido allows him to counter a single enemy attack with a powerful strike of his own, provided he survives. Final Fantasy VII ''Final Fantasy VII has three types of counterattacks: Counterattack the Independent Materia, and Counter and Magic Counter, the Support Materia that counter with the equipped Command or Magic/Summon Materia, respectively. The chance of triggering a counter attack increases with the Materia's level, up to the infallible 100% when mastered. In Final Fantasy VII the counter effect can be stacked to up to eight times by equipping multiple counter-effect Materia, meaning a single character can counterattack up to eight times to a single attack, however, Final Attack and Sneak Attack also use this space. Counterattack Materia allows a player to counter attack against physical attacks, but the player will take damage from those attacks. The Command Counter Materia, with the exception of Master Command, will counter once with all the abilities within the linked Materia. While this seems straightforward in most cases, it is especially important with the Throw and Steal Materia: The ability used in the Throw or Steal Materia is the one highlighted on the Materia menu and the player is unable to counter with the other darkened ability unless they equip another source for that particular ability. If the player has a source for both abilities on the Materia, then the character will counter with both; E.g. Counter linked with LV2 Steal (Mug) would counter with the Mug ability. However, if the character also equips a LV1 Steal Materia so that they know Steal and Mug at the same time, the character will counter twice when attacked - first with Steal, then with Mug - while only needing a single Counter Materia. When linked to Master Command, one of the commands is be picked at random, with the exception of Coin, which is never used as a counter from a Master Command linkup. ''Final Fantasy VIII Counter is a support ability taught by Carbuncle for 200 AP. When equipped, it allows a player to counter-attack against physical attacks, but the player does take damage from those attacks. It doesn't matter if the character receives any damage from the enemy attack, or if the enemy's attack misses, they will counter-attack regardless. Return Damage is a support ability learned by using the item Hundred Needles that allows the user to return a quarter of the damage they took at the enemy that dealt the damage. Some enemies and bosses counter every move besides GFs and Limit Breaks, such as Elnoyle and Sorceress (3). Final Fantasy IX '''Counter' is a support ability and when equipped it allows a player to counter-attack against physical attacks, but the player will still take damage from those attacks. Its occurrence rate is enhanced with the ability Eye 4 Eye. Counter takes eight Magic Stones to equip and can be learned by everyone save Garnet, Eiko and Vivi. The ability is taught by Ritual Hat, Power Vest, Power Belt, Venetia Shield, Black Belt, Anklet, and most of Amarant's weapons. Mastering Counter requires 70 AP for Zidane, 65 AP for Steiner, 85 AP for Freya, 55 AP for Quina, and 240 AP for Amarant. The Counter ability is also a command ability available to a number of enemies. However, each may do it in different instances. Grimlock counter attacks when in its Physical Attack Red status. The Nova Dragon and Scarlet Hair bosses counter all physical attacks, as does the Troll enemy. The Sand Golem counters every attack towards it while its Core is out of play. The Antlion has its own counter ability called Counter Horn. It is effectively the same as Counter and the Antlion uses it when it is attacked physically. It does not have a basic attack besides it. Whether or not Counter will be initiated is decided by this check, which is performed whether or not the attack hits. :If Spr >= Rnd (0...99), Counter attack is initiated :With Eye 4 Eye, if (Spr * 2) >= Rnd (0...99), Counter attack is initiated Counter attacks use the same process of checks and damage calculation that are used by the Attack command. ''Final Fantasy X The Counter ability is found on, or can be customized to, weapons. When equipped, it allows a player to counter-attack against physical attacks, but the player still takes damage from those attacks. Magic Counter works the same for magical attacks. Evade and Counter enables the player to avoid taking damage, then counter. Counter can be customized onto a weapon with one Friend Sphere, Magic Counter with sixteen Shining Gems and Evade and Counter with one Teleport Sphere. Final Fantasy X-2 Berserkers learn the job abilities Counter, Magic Counter and Evade and Counter. Counter takes 180 AP, Magic Counter 300, and Evade and Counter 400 AP to learn. Final Fantasy XI Counter Monks have the ability to counter enemy's attack. In this version, the monk will take no damage from the attacks they counter. Counter is a passive ability and is gained once player has 10 levels in monk, or for anyone whose subjob is monk and has a job level of 20 or greater. Counter is only activated occasionally, but the chance of countering an attack can be greatly increased if a player uses the ability counterstance. Additionally, and with much lower activation rate, a Samurai using Seigan may occasionally counter-attack when Third Eye is active. As of a recent version update, Blue Mages are also able to set Counter as a trait. At Lv. 79, Monks gain the ability "Perfect Counter," which is similar to the Seigan/Third Eye combination in that the next attack directed towards them has a high chance of being countered. The effect sometimes doesn't activate, but can also activate multiple times from one use. Some (mostly high-level) equipment can provide counter effect for players (even without MNK as subjob), notably the Cobra Harness Attire from Windurst's Cobra Unit in Campaign. Retaliation Warriors can counter with their Retaliation job trait. This is similar to counter; however, rather than negating damage, as counter, the warrior actually has to take damage in order for counter to work. Final Fantasy XII Characters can use Counter by equipping the Battle Harness. Genji Armor increases the chance to counter, but does not grant counter on its own. Battle Harness can be purchased for 1000 gil at Dalmasca Estersand, or made at the bazaar for one Throat Wolf Blood whereupon it costs only 800. The Genji Armor can be stolen from Gilgamesh. The chance to counter an attack is determined by the character's speed. :Counter Chance (%) = SPD / 2[http://www.neoseeker.com/resourcelink.html?rlid=142830&rid=132641 ''Final Fantasy XII Game Mechanics FAQ by maltzan] Counter chance with Genji Armor: :Counter Chance (%) = SPD x 2 Counter only triggers when the character: #is in the Charge Stage #is not running or walking #is not being knocked back #receives a "regular melee" attack (not ranged, tech or spells) *Counter is 1-hit only. It does not combo. *Any weapon can be used to counter. *Counter may happen each time while being hit. A hit combo may be countered multiple times. *Counter may happen even if the attack missed / is blocked. *Counter acts like regular melee attacks. Added effect on the weapon may trigger. ''Final Fantasy XIII Counter is one of Sentinel's auto-abilities. Lightning, Snow, Hope, and Fang can learn it depending on their Crystarium stages. Sentinels also can use a pair of counterattack skills, Entrench and Vendetta. Fang's weapons, Gae Bolg and Gungnir, boost her counter-attack rate. Final Fantasy Tactics The Monk job class has the Counter support ability, but it also has First Strike, which lets them counter an enemy before they even attack, dealing damage and interrupting the enemy's attack. Counter Tackle is a reaction ability the Squire class learns for 180 JP. It functions like Counter, however, the character will not counter with an equipped weapon, but uses a Dash attack instead, which sometimes knocks an enemy back by one square. Nature's Wrath, also known as Counter Flood, is a reaction ability the Geomancer class learns for 300 JP. It functions like Counter, however, the character will not counter with an equipped weapon, but uses a Geomancy attack according to the enemy's terrain. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance *Counter is available to White Monks, and Human and Moogle Thieves. Counter is activated whenever a character is attacked, and most likely will follow up with a counter-attack. (If the unit is attacked from farther away than they can attack, it does not activate; Bonecrusher and Strikeback also have this requirement.) *Bonecrusher does x1.5 damage, but only when actually hit with the attack, and *Strikeback blocks a ''Fight attack and counters with normal damage. Strikeback will only activate if it is a Fight attack. *Return Fire blocks an attack with an arrow or thrown item, and retaliates with the same arrow/item. *For Black Mages and Bishops, Return Magic is available. Return Magic will counter magic spells with the same spell. The caster does not need to know the spell. Some spells cannot be returned (such as Blue Magic). ''Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Counter and all related abilities return, but some of them have been changed. *Counter - In the original, units with a ranged weapon would counter any attack as long as the attacker is within range of their weapon, but now such units can only counter-attack with a short ranged unarmed attack. *Bonecrusher - Counters with 1.5x damage, but only responds to normal attacks and not abilities. *Blink Counter is a new counter ability, that always deals knockback. *Strike Back - Avoids physical attack and counters Additionally, the Clan Privilege Always Counter gives all units without a reaction ability the Counter ability. Final Fantasy Legend II There are several countering abilities, all of which must be selected to activate. *Counter inflicts double the damage taken. *Revenge Sword acts the same as Counter *Burning retaliates with fire-elemental damage *P-Skin inflicts Poison on the attacker *StonSkin inflicts Stone on the attacker. Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Dissidia Final Fantasy Counterattack is a special ability that is learned at Level 85. CIt raises the critical hit rate of the character if they successfully land an attack when the opponent is attacking. Its base CP cost is 50 and it requires 360 AP to master. Gallery External links *[http://www.gamefaqs.com/console/ps2/file/459841/45900 ''Final Fantasy XII Game Mechanics FAQ] - Info on Final Fantasy XII's Counter Category:Command Abilities Category:Reaction Abilities Category:Support Abilities